bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Molly
Molly(Outfits) Welcome to Molly's Area Molly Gentilella is a flawless guppy and natural born leader. She's smart, kind, sweet, sincere, gentle, helpful, and most importantly, she's a really good friend. The other guppies and Mr. Grouper and Mrs. Grouper adore her. She is best friends with Gil ,Deema,Glimmer,Chloe they play together all the time, and it is almost certain that she has feelings for Gil. Molly co-hosts the show with Gil. She always makes it a point to turn to the camera and talk to the audience directly, ensuring that they stay at the center of all the action. She sings nearly all the pop songs with her blue fish microphone, while all the other guppies sing backup. Her favorite storybook is Mother Goose, a fact revealed in "Gup, Gup, and Away"'s pop song, "We're Gonna Flying." Molly has light brown skin, bright pink hair, and brown eyes. Her mermaidtail and bikini top have swirling light teal and dark blue patterns on them.But in Zach and Leah's greatest adventures She wore a pink skirt and a white shirt and she wore her genie bottle necklace.She also wears a green and white bow with a petal flower on it.She usually wears a green and roseluck pink beanie and she wore green and white striped tights. *Mrs.Gentilella (Mother) *Mr. Gentilella (Father) *Giller (Brother) *Gobley (Brother) *Noddy (Brother) *Ashlie (Sister) *Dolly (Sister) *Lolly (Sister) *Louise (Sister) *Emma (Sister) *Abercio (Baby Brother) *Anastasia (Baby Sister) *Mia (Baby Sister) *Dotty (Adopted Sister, Robot) *Mrs. Daniels (Aunt) *Mr. Daniels (Uncle) *Jessica (Cousin) *Gil (Boyfriend) *Sadie (Friend) *Susanna (future daughter, which she had with Gil) *Gabriel (future son, which she had with Gil) *Lolipop Pops (Legendary Counterpart) *Apple Jelly (Applebuck Guppy Counterpart) *Zach (Guppy Scout Friend) *Leah (Guppy Scout Friend) Trivia *In the very early version of "Bubble Guppies," Molly had very messy flyaway hair. *Molly has never done a lunch joke. *Molly says she likes everything (just like a princess would)....like princesses. *Her favorite color is blue. *In the special episode, "Bubble Guppies - Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team," Molly is given the powers of psychic Pokemon. *Molly has feelings for Gil. However, in some episodes, it's shown that she may have feelings for other characters. *Molly is one millimeter taller than Gil. *Molly writes left-handed. *Molly's age is a mystery, but it's clear that her vocabulary is richer than the average preschooler's. *In Bubble Guppies Superheroes that airs on the English version of Sonic Nickelodeon, Molly has the abilities of mind reading and telekinesis. Season 2 Molly's appearance has changed since another company bought out "Bubble Guppies." *Her hair has a greater color scheme and flair. *Her tail is shorter and thicker. *Her eyebrows are thicker. *Her arms are longer and thicker. *Her hair is straighter *Her skin is lighter (along with Goby's). *She has a bare seen blue star birthmark on the back of her tail (if one looks closely). Season 3 * Molly's voice changed * Her microphones has changed Golden and Blue * Her hair is lighter Season 4 * Her voice has gotten a little deeper Category:Females Category:Dark-Skinned Guppies Category:Brown-Eyed Characters Category:Pink-Haired Characters Category:Zach And Leah's greatest adventures/Characters Category:Girls Category:Meet The Electronicles Characters Category:Characters